


The Morning After (2)

by Tetraktys



Series: Morning After [2]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: This is a small scene following the events of episode 16 on Castiel’s route. It can be seen as a follow-up to "The Morning After" fic I wrote after episode 12, but you don’t need to read that to understand this one.





	The Morning After (2)

_Ugh fucking sun!_

I thought while, still half asleep, I raised an arm to my eyes, trying to shield me from the light. Why the hell had I left the curtain open?

I loved my flat, it was a huge improvement from the one I lived in during high school. It was modern and comfortable which was exactly my style, combined with a state-of-the-art stereo system that was my pride and joy. But the huge-ass window that covered the whole length of the wall had been a bad idea. Not only it offered zero privacy, but was also the worst wake up call in the world. If I forgot to close the curtains the night before I was sure I was going to wake up at dawn.

But also something else, I realised, had been bothering me at the edge of my consciousness: a ticklish sensation on my chest.

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to make sense through the groggy feeling in my head.

Thick, messy, long hair rested on my chest, tickling my skin every time I breathed. I followed their length with my eyes, as if they were a thread, hooking me to the creature at the other hand.

Candy was sleeping at my side, belly down, her face to the other side, hidden from my sight and the sun coming through the window. She was still peacefully asleep as I could guess from the slow movements of her back at every breath she took.

My gaze travelled the length of her naked back focusing on her creamy skin and tiny waist, down to the round curve of her bum.

Fuck, she was hot. Even so early in the morning she was the sexiest woman I’d ever seen.

Flashbacks of the previous night rushed through my mind.

My hands on her skin as I massaged her back, so soft and warm under my fingers.

Her body covered in black lace, as she straddled me and tentatively opened the front clasp of her bra, freeing her amazing breasts that I was dying to grab and taste.

The moment she lowered herself on me, making me groan in pure bliss.

Our movements in perfect sync, as she rode me to completion, owning me, body and soul.

Fuck, I was completely awake now.

I moved one hand to her hair, and caressed the long tendrils, trying not to wake her up. But I needed to feel her closer.

I remembered very well what I’d told her the night before.

_I don’t want to leave without you._

I’d burst out at the worst possible moment, right in the middle of our love making, but I’d been dead serious.

I didn’t want to spend even one more day without her.

Fuck that. I threw away caution and gentleness and pushed her towards me while I turned on my side, spooning her from behind, her body now completely flush against mine.

“Mmm…” she lightly protested in her sleep, but didn’t wake up.

I was almost disappointed, I could have used the excuse to happily resume our nocturnal activities.

But this was nice too. Having her this close calmed me, grounded me. She’d been the focus of my entire universe since that day so many years ago when I’d sneaked us up to the rooftop of Sweet Amoris, acting uncharacteristically nice towards the new girl at school.

And when she’d left me… it’d been as if my world’s axis had shifted, sending me completely adrift. Only the moment I’d laid my eyes on her again I’d realised how empty my life was. How I’d put distance between me and everyone around me because her absence fucking hurt.

I didn’t want to admit it at first. I’d acted like an ass, pretending I only wanted her body, because _that_ I couldn’t hide. My attraction to her was undeniable to anyone who had eyes.

The last time she’d slept here I’d pretended I was fine with it being just a slip up of a night.

When actually… I wanted her all the time, every day, day and night.

I’d been such an idiot.

I hugged her even tighter to my chest, and I felt her stir in my embrace.

“Castiel…” she mumbled confused almost awake.

“Sleep tight little girl,” I whispered to her ear, “it’s still early.”

She didn’t even reply, as I felt her immediately fall back asleep.

Placing a small kiss on her temple, I closed my eyes and finally relaxed.

She was right there, in my arms.

And I wasn’t going to let her go ever again.


End file.
